


Mana Restoration

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Servant!Rin needs mana, Master!Archer helps.  March 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mana Restoration

“This is all your fault! If you didn’t have such poor Magic Circuits, we wouldn’t be in this situation!” Rin’s cheeks were flushed with anger to almost the bright red of her mantle as she shouted at her Master.

Emiya sighed, used to his Servant’s quick temper. “That may be true, but it’s not something I can change at this second. If you calm down, we can think of a solution for all this.”

Rin continued glaring at him, but lowered her voice. “Fine. But you’d better come up with something.”

“The situation is that my mana output is too low for you to recover your mana, correct?” Emiya asked, settling down on a sofa.

Rin took a seat on the opposite sofa. “Right. The way things are now, I’ll disappear the next time I use an attack that uses any of my mana, which is-”

“-any of your attacks,” he finished. “So what we need to do is find another method of obtaining mana for you. One that doesn’t involve attacking innocent bystanders.”

“Good, because you couldn’t make me do that,” she scoffed.

He nodded, contemplative. “…Would it be possible for a leyline-”

She shook her head. “I can’t get mana just from visiting the temple.”

“It was a thought. Is there any way to increase my output?” Emiya asked.

“Not with the amount of time we have, no. With your Circuits, there’s no way for you to transfer more man…a…” She trailed off suddenly.

“Did you think of something, Rin?” he asked.

Apparently lost in thought, Rin blushed deeply and turned her head away from him. She kept glancing back at him, and each time her face grew more and more red until she snapped, “Fine, I’ll do it!

Emiya, for his part, merely looked confused. “Do… what, exactly?”

Wordlessly, she got up and began to drag him away.

“Rin?! You don’t have to be so rough! And you could tell me where we’re going instead of dragging me-”

His protests continued until Rin shoved him into his bedroom and stepped inside.

“What did you come up with?” he asked, eyeing her warily. “There isn’t much magical equipment in here.”

She mumbled something.

“What was that?”

She blushed, and again muttered something unintelligible.

“Rin, you’ll have to speak up if you want me to-”

The force of her glare was only slightly mitigated by the strength of her blush. “We. Are. Going. To. Have. Sex,” she repeated, enunciating each word clearly.

“…oh.” Emiya’s cheeks reddened a little as he answered, “That… would work, wouldn’t it.”

She nodded silently.

“Rin…” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not going to make you do this. If you want, I can go research some other way to solve this problem. It’s not the only option.’

Rin flinched and looked away from him. “Even you don’t-”

“I would have to be incredibly stupid to not want to make love to you,” he interrupted, “but that isn’t the point. What do _you_ want to do?”

For a few moments, she remained silent. Then, as Emiya began to think that she would ask him to go research other options after all, she turned and clumsily pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was soft, chaste, and over before he had a chance to respond properly. She pulled away and regarded him with an embarrassed, but undeniably pleased, expression. “I want to.”

He felt a small smile appear on his own face. “I’m glad.” Then, he leaned in to kiss her properly.

She smiled against his lips and laid her hands on his shoulders to gently pull him closer. Slowly, the kiss deepened, as he began to run his fingers through her long hair.

Even as caught up in the sweetness of her lips as he was, Emiya didn’t fail to notice her occasional worried glances at the bed in the corner of the room. He reluctantly broke apart from the kiss. “We don’t have to rush, unless you’re going to disappear much earlier than I thought.”

“It’s not that!” she protested, glaring at him ineffectively. “It’s just that - when am I supposed to know to-”

“It is a bit of an awkward transition, isn’t it.” Gingerly, he guided her to the edge of the bed. “Better, Rin?”

She rolled her eyes before pulling him down onto the bed with her.

Smirking slightly at her impatience, he pulled off her mantle and set it on the bed beside them, all while laying a few kisses on her creamy shoulders. She was much less fastidious with pulling off his shirt - he guessed that the thrown garment ended on top of a chair, but he couldn’t be sure - but he was in no mood to complain with her hands on his bare chest.

Except… “…I don’t know how to take off your armor,” he admitted.

Rin sighed, before cutting off the mana supply to the rest of her clothes. Not exactly the most romantic way of baring oneself to one’s lover, he thought, leaning forward to kiss her neck, but probably the most efficient.

He couldn’t complain with the results. Her perfect breasts were bared to him, and her low moans when he reached out and gently caressed them were music to his ears. He teased the points to hardness, taking her gasps as a signal to lean down and flick his tongue over one of them.

Her back arched as she moaned again. He smiled at her visceral response and devoted his attention to them, laving first one and then the other, caressing the other with a free hand. She gasped his name over and over again, her eyes shut in pleasure.

Suddenly the sensations there stopped. She opened her eyes to find him kneeling on the floor in front of her, beginning to spread her open with his fingers. “You don’t have to do that!” she squeaked, feeling her face heat up.

“But I want to,” he answered calmly. Gently, he licked her once, and then began a slow, steady buildup of strokes until she was openly writhing and gasping. She buried her fingers in his hair, and was rewarded when he flicked his tongue up to the small nub at her apex. He reached up to caress her breasts once again, never slowing in his attentions to her wetness.

Her back arched in pleasure once again. He began to suck at the small nub; almost immediately she went rigid, before shuddering against him.

Emiya pulled back once he was sure that her climax was over. “That quickly, Rin?” he asked, smirking up with her.

She flushed - whether from the climax or from embarrassment, he couldn’t tell. “Get up here,” she ordered.

Chuckling, he did as he was told, discarding his trousers on the way. He eased her back until her head rested on the pillows. “This might hurt a little,” he warned.

Rin raised an eyebrow at him. “Heroic Spirit.”

“Or, it might not, I just thought I’d mention it…” He lined himself up with her, and with a single, smooth thrust, joined with her for the first time.

She barely flinched as he broke her barrier. He waited a few moments for her to adjust anyway, kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss, only to pull away after a few moments. “You can move now.”

Slowly, he began to thrust into her, groaning at the sensation of her warmth surrounding him. She swallowed his moans in another kiss, beginning to rock back against him and take him in deeper.

He hissed as her warmth tightened slightly and began to speed up his thrusts a bit.

“Harder,” she commanded breathlessly, nipping the lobe of his ear.

He obeyed, increasing the force of his thrusts until she was gasping out his name in needy cries. He kissed her neck and felt her tighten even more around him. “Th…that quickly?” he repeated, feeling his control begin to fracture. “I never expected you to be this sensitive-”

“Are you complaining?!” she shot back, before arching up and groaning out his name again.

“Not in the slightest-” He thrust powerfully a few more times before he felt her shudder against him; soon after, white-hot fire filled his veins as he followed her into release.

He waited for a few moments before pulling out of her and automatically pulling her into his arms.

“So was that enough mana for you?” he asked, and felt her stiffen against him. “It… did work, right?”

“O-of course it worked!” she stammered, turning away from him. “Only, it just…” She blushed, and mumbled, “I have a lot of mana that needs to be restored, so…”

He chuckled, causing Rin to turn her head and glare at him ineffectively. “I’ll help restore your mana as often as you wish,” he replied, a lazy smirk stretching across his face.

“Idiot, just for that…” She straddled him with a fluid motion. “You don’t get to be in charge this time.”

His eyes widened. “Rin, what-”

“Shh.” She pressed a finger to his lips and gave him a wicked smile. “Just let me take care of everything… Master.”


End file.
